


A Chance Encounter

by Whatever21ism, whyandy



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Mildly Dubious Consent, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 16:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatever21ism/pseuds/Whatever21ism, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyandy/pseuds/whyandy
Summary: So, we’ve met before.Which makes me wonder…What else is she hiding?A different (spicy) take on the night Persephone first saw Hades at her and Demeter's home.





	A Chance Encounter

_So, we’ve met before.  
Which makes me wonder…  
What else is she hiding?_

Persephone heard three voices travel from across the field. Hecate, her mother, and the third… an unfamiliar voice of a man. Not Hermes’, she was sure. Persephone rushed to make her way back home, but waited to descend the hill until after she heard the door close behind her mother and their guest.

Hecate and Demeter paused on the patio prior to leaving and both sighed in unison. 

“No one can know Hades is here,” Hecate whispered.

“Especially not Kore.” Demeter’s tone was terse. Persephone couldn’t see her mother, but she knew her posture must have been stiff and straight as a board at this moment.

Hearing this secret conversation only served to make Persephone more determined to meet this god. She quietly crept beyond the patio and slowly climbed the lattice leading to the lit room. This is where she heard them bring this male god. 

As she climbed, she thought about the only other god she knew--Hermes--and even that platonic relationship was closely monitored. All other men were forbidden. The last time she saw one was when she was a child, when her mother brought her to a party in Olympus. 

Persephone finally made her way up to the window. She climbed over the sill, but stopped midway. The sight before her forced her to draw a sharp breath in. She wasn’t expecting anyone so… handsome.  
The blue god laid sprawled out on the cushions, legs spread wide apart with his robe barely covering him. He was half-awake when he looked over at her. His eyes barely opened as he smiled.

Persephone’s eyes grew wider as both her feet found the floor and she began to approach him. She noticed a distinct flush in his cheeks from alcohol. 

So, this was Hades. God of the dead and King of the Underworld. Persephone felt her cheeks turn hot in a way she hadn’t ever felt before. Her eyes studied him, appreciating the way his hair was slightly tousled in his face and how absolutely delicate his eyelashes appeared. His arm was lazily placed above his head, his chest was wide and raised and lowered in time with his breathing. He looked sturdy and strong, but at the same time, with sheer hanging fabric around him, like some sort of fairytale prince. 

Persephone drew closer. He smelled like a forest fire in winter. And he looked like one too, if you could make that scent into an image of a god.

Persephone bit her bottom lip as her eyes wandered down to where the cloth barely covered him between his widely sprawled legs.

_Would it be wrong to look? _ She had to admit she was curious. She had only ever seen Hermes’ when they went swimming, but she wasn’t really staring at it. She’d never seen one up close before. She looked around, now gnawing at her lip, and then down at Hades. 

She kneeled before him and gingerly lifted up the fabric, cocking her head as she unveiled his penis. It looked pretty, she thought. Neatly trimmed, slightly shorter than the length of her hand. She let the fabric go and Hades sighed. She crawled up the length of his body, studying him further. Her hand gently pressed on his chest and then slid across his skin, feeling the scars, and roaming over his currently delicate nipples. As her hand ran across them, he let out a soft chuckle. His eyes fluttered slightly open once again and he looked up at her. 

He was beautiful. 

She cleared her throat. “Hello, I’m Kore.” Persephone was trying to gauge how conscious he was. She hoped he wouldn’t be angry at her curiosity. 

Hades blinked and reached out for her, caressing her cheek to her surprise.

“Ko-re,” he repeated, letting his fingers linger before dropping back down into the cushions. 

“Are you drunk?” She giggled. Admittedly, she didn’t mind the touch. His hands were warm, large, a bit calloused but not too much, and her skin felt electric beneath them. 

Hades laughed and nodded. “I guess so, and you must be a beautiful dream.” He reached out with both hands now, cupping her face. “I’ve never dreamt anyone so beautiful in my entire life...” He let one of his hands fall and the other run down her side with two of his fingers. 

Persephone shivered under the touch and reciprocated. The back of her hand ran down his arm and eventually met his own. He grasped it, his larger palm nearly engulfing hers. He brought it to his chest and stared up into her eyes. Persephone swallowed and slowly leaned in, meeting his lips with a kiss. Hades cupped her cheeks once more and held the kiss. When they finally parted, his hands fell down onto her shoulders, playing with the sleeves of her tunic.  
Persephone felt a heaviness in the pit of her stomach. _Is this… what want feels like when someone else draws it out of her? Of course she had played with herself before, but this felt completely different. _

“I’m not a dream, I’m real,” Persephone finally whispered back.  
Hades’ hands slipped the tunic sleeves off her shoulders. Persephone knew she would never see the sun again if her mother caught them. And well… she wasn’t sure what her mother could do to Hades, but she was sure it wasn’t good. Nevertheless, Persephone wanted this. And right now, she wanted it more than she feared any possible punishment Demeter could dole out.

Hades’ roaming hands soon had both her breasts exposed. She placed herself between his spread legs. She leaned over him so he could hold her breasts, one in each hand. She herself returned the favor and traced her hands down his shoulders, feeling the sides of his body. It felt so different from the bodies of the female nymphs she regularly slept against. He was hard. Sturdy. Solid.

“They’re so big.” Hades whined, squeezing them gently. She gasped. His fingers traced over her nipples, sending a jolt of lightning directly to her clit. A completely new sensation to her.

“You should see my butt.” Persephone’s breath was shaky, but all the nymphs, Hermes, and even Hecate have told her that it was quite impressive.

“Oh, please let me see it.” Hades moved his hands quickly to her behind and squeezed. 

She drew back and turned around, lifting her tunic up to expose her bottom. Hades grabbed her again, his hands moving around and cupping and groping each cheek.  
“You are… perfect” Hades said. His hands circled her waist and he pulled her into his lap. Persephone let out a small whimper as she felt the warmth of his entire body against her back. She also felt his hands beginning to snake their way over her breasts and down between her legs. She swallowed hard as she felt his fingers brush against her lips. Persephone was tense and Hades must have felt it. 

“Are you alright?” he asked, nuzzling his nose into the crook of her neck. 

“Yes,” she said as she spread her legs to allow him to move his fingers more freely. “I’ve never... done this before… just so you know.” 

Hades hummed and kissed her neck. “I’ll be gentle. I promise. Let me know if you need me to stop, okay sweetness?” he whispered against her ear. 

Persephone nodded and gasped as she felt two of Hades’ fingers slowly slide up and down between her lips. She was admittedly already very wet, and the god beneath her chuckled as he placed a finger at her entrance. 

She whimpered and whispered, _“Pleasepleasepleaseplease…” _ Her hands roamed up to his hair. She grasped at him as he used a finger to enter her. He moved his finger in a ‘come hither’ motion and a moan escaped her lips. She had never heard herself like this before. 

Persephone tilted her head back, leaning against his shoulder, and moved her hips against his hand. 

“More.” She moaned without even realizing what she was asking for. Hades withdrew his finger, lifted her up, and pulled her tunic all the way off. He placed her back down on his lap and spread her legs even wider. His fingers began to circle her clit, rubbing in little slow circles. His other hand made its way up to her breast and he mercilessly teased, pinched, and flicked her nipple.

Persephone melted in his arms. She whimpered and moaned and begged. She was unsure of what she was begging for, but she knew she wanted him.

“You feel so real… so soft, and you smell like flowers.” Hades said in between kisses from her neck to her shoulder. He gently nibbled at each stop which elicited a whine from her each time.

“I am real.” Persephone breathed. She looked down and saw that he was hard. It was longer. It also seemed to be dripping. She wrapped her hand around him and began to tug at his arousal.

Hades moaned a gruff moan. “Someone like you doesn’t exist in reality,” he retorted. “And if they did, they definitely wouldn’t be here with me.”

“You don’t know that.” Her other hand reached behind her to cup his head and gently grasp his hair. He pushed into it, nuzzling against her touch. 

“Are you ready?” Hades asked, fingers impatiently sliding between her lips now. 

Persephone swallowed, knowing that there was no going back after this. But she felt sure.

“Yes.” 

She got on her knees and leaned forward to help guide the hand holding his cock to her lips. She whined as his head brushed against her clit. Hades was spreading her wetness onto his cock for a more pleasurable entry, but he also knew this was sweet, evil torture for her. He positioned himself at her entrance and he slowly, gently thrust upwards. Persephone felt the hand holding her hip tighten as he eased himself inside her. It felt good. It felt amazing. It felt entirely different than anything else she ever felt before. She began to straighten and sank down against him. Once he was fully inside, he paused and kissed her shoulder. 

“You feel so good, Kore. Are you comfortable?” He adjusted her legs on top of his and gently placed her against himself and the cushions. 

“I am. It feels… different. Good. Really, really good.” She knew she wanted him. She wanted this. She moved her hips against him in impatience. 

Persephone was leaning against Hades, her legs spread wide open with him inside of her. Hades moved so that they were both slightly more on their sides and Persephone was still pressed against his back. His right hand grabbed her leg for leverage, and his left cupped her breast. He began to thrust slowly, up and down, causing Persephone to let out a whimper and a moan. Hades buried himself deep inside of her and she began to feel the pleasure building up in the pit of her stomach as she ground against him. He pulled out nearly all the way and thrust into her again. Slowly and deliberately. She whined desperately, wanting more. 

Eventually, Persephone was able to match his motions, trying to take as much of him inside her as she could. Hades grunted and moved his hand down from her leg to her clit. She could feel his hot, heavy breath on her neck, followed by a warm tongue against the helix of her ear. A devious smirk formed on his face. If only Persephone could see.  
Hades rubbed his fingers against her in time with his thrusts, but he then began to rub quickly followed by a sudden stop for a few moments before starting again. Persephone groaned at this, bringing her own hand over his and pressing it deeper into her mound. 

“Oh, please, please, Hades. I’m gonna--” She moaned loudly, but before she could finish Hades moved his hand from her breast to her mouth, his hand pressing against her lips. 

“Just a bit longer, little goddess.” Hades growled, his fingers now going in painfully slow circles. He thrusted harder, deeper. This was intentional. Persephone felt her body melt as she gave herself completely over to him, letting him grasp and fuck her as he pleased. As he moved faster and faster and faster, she pressed her hand against the hand covering her mouth. She wanted to scream, but knew her mother would hear them. 

Persephone was in a daze, whining and moaning and whimpering and begging. Begging for Hades to let her come. With one thrust, he buried himself deep into her. Finally, Hades showed mercy. His fingers began to move in quick circles, the same rhythm as his thrusts. Persephone let out a scream as she came, but with her and Hades’ hands over her mouth, it sounded more like a squeak. With Persephone grinding and squeezing against him, Hades came. He grasped her jaw and turned her mouth towards his lips. He kissed her, over and over again as he came. 

After taking a moment or ten to allow the haze of exhaustion and arousal and slight inebriation to take over, Hades moved. He did not want to, but slowly, he moved his hips and gently slipped out of her.  
Persephone was breathless and breathtaking. Just as dazed as he was. She moaned when she felt him move out of her, feeling shaky and satisfied in a way she couldn’t even begin to understand. 

“You are… literally perfect.” Hades sighed into her mouth, still kissing her. Persephone turned over to face him, and he grabbed her waist pulling her against him. 

“You’re perfect too,” Persephone said in between kisses, letting her hands rub against his wide chest. 

“Please stay with me when I wake up.” Hades voice quivered.

“I can’t.” Persephone frowned then kissed his cheek. She began to slip her robes back on. 

“Ah… so you are a dream.” Hades chuckled. He sat up to play with the hem of her dress, running his fingers up and down her soft, heavenly thighs. 

“No... I’ll find you eventually. Just wait for me, ok? Don’t leave the mortal realm until you see me again.” Persephone kissed his forehead before she grabbed a piece of fabric to wipe them both off with.

“For you, I’ll wait for eternity,” Hades muttered, before sinking his head back deeply into the cushions. Persephone positioned his body exactly how she found him and slipped her tunic back on. 

“You better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! My best friend, whyandy, helped me edit this :)


End file.
